Las NUEVAS aventuras de los Super Mario Brothers
by VictorFlynnFletcher
Summary: Serie fanfic basada en videojuegos de Mario


*Se abre la escena,y se puede ver un edificio en el Mundo del Cielo,donde hay un letrero donde dice "Fabrica de Cetros Magicos; hacemos cetros nuevos cada siglo". Ahí la escena corta a un pequeño Toad con manchas amarillas en su cabeza*  
Este debe ser el lugar- dice el Toad amarillo entrando al edificio  
Al entrar al edificio,un Toad barbudo aparece,que es quien atiende al Toad amarillo  
Aqui esta,pequeño cetro que tu rey mago ordeno-dice el Toad barbudo,mientras le entrega el cofre a Toad amarillo  
Seguido de esto,el Toad amarillo es expulsado a la tierra mediante una tubería. Mientras tanto,el el Castillo del Mundo del Cielo,el rey mago estaba viendo a través de la bola de cristal  
-Ya era tiempo. He estado esperando casi un año para que ese champiñon termine esa varita-dce el Rey Mago mientras ve su bola de cristal.  
De repente,comienza a aparecer humo dentro de la bola y aparece la imagen de Bowser Jr  
-Ah ¿Un esbirro de Bowser?-dice el mago aterrado  
La escena cambia a un lugar de las praderas Champiñon,donde se encuentra Bowser y sus esbirros  
Bowser Jr: (ve al Toad amarillo bajando por el acensor a la tierra) Papá: El tonto del cetro va a caer.  
Bowser (en un tono enojado) : ¿Y que estamos esperando,idiota?  
Volviendo con el rey mago:  
Rey mago (asustado) : Oh,esto es terrible. Bowser y su clan malvado van a robar mi cetro mágico.  
LA ESCENA CAMBIA AL CASTILLO DE PEACH,DONDE MARIO Y LUIGI SE ENCUENTRAN DISTRAIDOS JUGANDO UN VIDEOJUEGO,MIENTRAS TOAD Y LA PRINCESA OBSERVABAN.  
Mario: Jajaja,vas a ver Luigi,te voy a ganar  
Luigi: No es cierto,jajaja  
El televisor se apaga,y vuelve a encenderse y puede verse al mago pidiendo ayuda.  
Rey Mago (en la pantalla) Mario,Luigi tienen que y su clan malvado quieren robar mi varita má que detenerlo. El planea hacer su maligno plan cerca de las Cascadas Champiñon (el televisor se apaga)  
Mario (sorprendido) :Mamma mia,tenemos que ir a esas cascadas a detener a Bowser  
(MARIO,LUIGI,LA PRINCESA PEACH Y TOAD SE PONEN RUMBO A LAS CASCADAS. LO HICIERON CON SOLO USAR UN BLOQUE TRANSPORTE)  
Al llegar a la cascada,Peach se da cuenta que aun el Mensajero Toad tiene el cofre y anda huyendo  
Bowser (Persiguiendo al mensajero) : Dame ese cetro,champiñon ardido)  
Luego puede verse a Toad quitándole el cofre al Toad Amarillo,quien se sube sobre Toad tapándole los ,luego a Mario,Peach y Luigi huyen de los esbirros de Bowser)  
Morton (también esta persiguiendo Mario,Luigi,Peach,Toad y a Toad Amarillo) Jajajajaja,podríamos decir que esa varita ya es nuestra  
La escena corta a Mario,quien por suerte,al golpear un bloque "?" encuentra una flor de fuego y se convierte en Fire Mario.  
Mario: (Con una bola de fuego en manos) No,si Mario de Fuego tiene que decir algo al respecto (lanza las bolas de fuego)  
Bowser y sus esbirros se dan cuenta que Mario esta lanzando bolas de fuego hacia ellos  
Bowser: Ahhhh  
Seguido de esto,Bowser y sus esbirros saltan al rio para escapar de las bolas de fuego de Mario.  
(DE VUELTA EN EL DE PEACH)  
Toad (aun sigue con los ojos tapados) Uhhh ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ya escapamos de Bowser? (luego,vuelve a ver,despues que el Toad amarillo se baja de Toad  
Peach (dirigiéndose a Toad) : No te preocupes Toad,ya estamos devuelta en el castillo.Y el cetro ya esta a salvo  
Toad (abriendo el cofre) Es grandioso. Y ya que salve el cetro de los esbirros de Bowser ¿Ustedes creen que…(es interrumpido por Mario,quien cierra el cofre)  
Mario,Luigi y Peach: No,ni lo pienses  
Toad Amarillo: Solo un mago entrenado puede manejar ese cetro sin peligro,y tu no estas calificado  
LA ESCENA CORTA DE NUEVO CON EL REY MAGO OBSERVANDO POR LA BOLA DE CRISTAL)  
Rey Mago: Eso es cierto,ese cetro mágico solo puede ser utilizada por mi (SALE DEL CASTILLO EN UN VEHICULO MUY LENTO)  
De vuelta en el Castillo;en la habitación de Toad  
Toad (remedando a Toad Amarillo) : Solo un mago entrenado puede usar ese cetro (vuelve con su voz normal) Pero,Qué tal si esas malvadas tortugas atacan el castillo. No puedo dejar que capturen a la princesa ¿Verdad? (saca el cetro del cofre) Para poder salvarlos a todos debo usar este cetro.  
(TOAD SALE A LOS EXTERIORES DEL CASTILLO)  
Toad: Debo crear algo mas poderoso como… (observa unas tuberías desechadas en uno de los prados) Un par de monstruos de tuberías (Toad convierte las tuberías,y se crea 2 bestias gigantes)  
(Una de las bestias se acerca a Toad y le quita el cetro)  
Toad: Oigan  
(La bestia usa el cetro para hacer que unos Bloques Micro-Goombas,comienzen a perseguir a Toad)  
Toad (asustado) Ahh que hacen..Solo estaba jugando.  
Luego,Mario y Luigi salen a los prados y ven a Toad en problemas  
Mario (con un tono enojado) : ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo,Toad?  
Toad: Ammm,en serio,yo no hice nada Maestros Mario y Luigi. La…varita…se salio de la caja  
Mario (se dirige hacia Luigi) : Oye Luigi ¿Te gustan las estampillas?  
Luigi: Si,Mario,las colecciono ¿Por qué?  
Mario: (señala los bloques) Porque si no hacemos algo rápido,eso es en lo que nos van a convertir a todos  
Mario (se dirige a Toad) Parece que esos bloques te estan persiguiendo  
Toad: ¿A mi? Pero ¿Por qué me perseguirían?  
Luigi: Toad ¿Estas seguro que el cetro se salio solo del cofre?  
Mario: Lo discutiremos debemos alejarnos del princesa esta tomando su siesta real. Tenemos que huir de aquí  
(MARIO,LUIGI Y TOAD HUYEN MIENTRAS SON PERSEGUIDOS POR LOS BLOQUES,HASTA LLEGR A UN PRECIPICIO)  
Toad: Ahh,como podremos solo hay un precipicio  
Mario: En ese caso,saltemos ¡Wah!  
(Mario,Luigi y Toad saltan y caen en un refugio a salvos,mientras que los bloques caen a lo mas profundo del precipicio)  
LA ESCENA CORTA A BOWSER Y SU MALVADO CLAN CAMINANDO POR LAS PRADERAS CHAMPIÑON)  
Bowser Jr (señalando a las bestias de tuberías) : Mira,ahí esta la varita,esos bichejos la tienen.  
Bowser: (dirigiéndose a los hermanos boomerang) Hermanos Boomerang,tráiganme ese cetro  
Hermanos Boomerang: Entendido Señor Bowser (lanzan sus boomerangs)  
(Las bestias esquivan los boomerangs y se burlan,pero se dan cuenta que el boomerang regresa y les quita la varita)  
Bowser (agarra la varita) Ahora esta bajo mi control,tubos mugrosos (destruye a las bestias con la varita)  
Wendy: (le quita el cetro a Bowser) Eso fue maravilloso,señor Rey Bowser. Pero ahora es mi turno (se va corriendo)  
Morton Ahí si ¿Y quien dijo eso?  
Wendy (amenazando a los otros esbirros) Yo lo digo,mocosos  
(DE VUELTA EN EL CASTILLO)  
Peach (mientras sale a los exteriores del castillo) Mario,Luigi ¿A dónde se fueron?  
Wendy: Hola lo siento mucho,pero he decidido que quedes bajo a arresto (crea una reja alrededor del castillo para impedirles la salida  
Mario (corriendo hacia el castillo) Alla vamos princesa,vamos a salvarte  
Larry: Ahora es mi turno,jajaja. (le quita la varita a Wendy) Ahora quiero que esas bestias de tubería revivan y atrapen a esos tontos  
(Las bestias de tubería atrapan a Mario Luigi y a Toad)  
Bowser Jr: (le quita el cetro a Larry) Jaja,buen trabajo es mi turno,ahora hare que esta planta piraña se haga gigante (vuelve gigante a una planta piraña hambrienta)  
Mario (asustado) Mamma mia,será jor que salte,o esta planta me comera vivo (salta haciendo que la planta mueda la bestia de tuberías). ¡Toad,aguanta,yo te ayudare! (se lanza una piedra a la bestia de tuberías,rescatando a Toad)  
Toad: Gracias Mario… (en tono triste) Bueno,en realidad el cetro no se salio solo del cofre,la verdad es que yo crei que podía ser poderoso con ese cetro,pero no es cierto.  
Mario: Bueno,Toad,si quieres solucionarlo todo,ven y ayúdame con el nuevo plan que que traigas a esos Bloques Goomba (ahí Mario lanza a Toad hacia unas platormas florantes)  
Larry (hace que las rejas del jardín del castillo se conviertan en un misil gigante,pero Toad lo esquiva)  
Seguido de esto,Larry también hace que las bestias de tuberías persigan a Mario y a Luigi,  
Mientras,Toad finalmente llega a los prados donde se encuentran los Bloques Goomba,y los invoca para que lo persigan. Toad aun corre directamente hacia Bowser y sus secuaces  
Toad (con cansancio) Ah,cuidado tortugas voy  
(Los secuaces de Bowser se burlan)  
Bowser Jr (con sarcasmo): Ay,si me da muchísimo miedo ese champiñon enano (hace que la planta piraña persiga a Toad)  
Toad: Ahora verán todos (sale corriendo y deja que los bloques aplasten a la planta)  
Bowser (asustado) : Oye,tu,Toad,vete,vete de aquí,y llévate a esos bloques..(se da cuenta que los bloques lo comienzan a perseguir) Ahhhhh  
Mario (aun sigue atrapado por la bestia de tuberías) Oye sué tan solo pudiera alcanzar esos bloques "?" (logra golpear un bloque y aparece una hoja) Justo lo que necesitaba (se transforma en Raccoon Mario) Ahora temblaras ante la presencia se Super Mario (golpea a la bestia con la cola de mapache)  
Bowser (le quita el cetro a Bowser Jr) ¡Dame ese cetro! (se da cuenta que Toad,con la ayuda de Mario volador,le aquita la varita a Bowser) $%%&&%!  
Mario (aterriza junto Toad) Bien, has tu ultimo hechio  
Toad: Ordeno que todo el caos se detenga ahora mismo (hace que los bloques persigan a Bowser y sus secuaces)  
Bowser Jr: &$%&! Mejor nos largamos  
(La escena corta con el Rey Mago llegando finalmente)  
Rey Mago: (lanza un rayo quitando a Toad el cetro para tenerlo finalmente en sus manos) Y para ayudarlos,hare que esas bestias de tuberías les den su merecido  
(Las bestias sueltan a Luigi,y se transforman en unas manos gigantes,que atrapan a Bowser y a sus secuaces,y los lleva directo a una tuberia que los transporta directamente al Castillo de Bowser,en tierra oscura)  
Finalmente,Toad se disculpa con el Rey Mago,y este se desaparece en una nube de humo.  
(Luego la escena cambia al castillo de Bowser,donde Bowser y sus secuaces estan liberando su ira por su plan fracasado)  
(FIN DEL EPISODIO)


End file.
